Samuel
by TBLewis
Summary: This is a companion piece to Mud Puddles and Proposals. Please read that first. Samuel Darcy, the youngest of nine kids, is twenty-four and marriageable age. When his parents make the acquaintance of Mr. and Mrs. George Knightley and their daughter, Diana, Samuel is in for a surprise. Follow the Darcy's and Knightley's as they watch their children make their same mistakes.


AN: Hello all. I'm back. Now that a HSHS is finished, I decided to continue Mud Puddles and Proposals. This is the first installment of the Chronicles of Samuel Darcy: youngest son of Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy. Enjoy.

* * *

The youngest Darcy child, Samuel, was now fully grown. His eight elder brothers and sisters were all married and settled but Sam was in something of a pickle. His parents had recently made the acquaintance of Mr. and Mrs. George Knightley in London. Not that that was a problem. His parents needed a few more friends. Maybe then they'd be less inclined to run in the rain and push each other into puddles. No, the problem was the Knightley's daughter, Diana. She was much to pretty for Sam's liking. Her raven ringlets framed her pale, smiling face and her eyes…her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen. Some days they looked deeper than the ocean yet there was always a spark of mischief in them. One day he had been at his club and upon returning home, realized the Knightley's were in the parlor with his parents. He stopped to listen at the door.

"Emma, please do not begin your matchmaking again," Mr. Knightley was saying. Mrs. Knightley's tinkling laugh sounded through the door.

"Do not worry, dear," she replied. "Diana doesn't know that she loves him yet. She seems to have inherited that from her mother." A deep chuckle was soon identified as Samuel's father.

"Mrs. Knightley, I fully agree with your statement," he said. "As my wife delights in reminding me, we are all fools in love. I don't believe that I was even aware I loved her until I was separated from her."

"Fitzwilliam, we all know you loved me long before that," Samuel's mother replied. "I believe we have pinpointed it to the Lucas's dinner party."

"One day, we shall have to hear all about your courtship," Mrs. Knightley sighed. "I'm sure it's much more romantic than ours."

"I beg to differ," Mr. Knightley said. "Our story was certainly entertaining and it had a happy ending. That's what I call romantic."

"Wise words, my friend," Darcy laughed. Samuel didn't hear the rest because he was being pulled away from the door by the ear.

"What do you think you're doing," Mrs. Gerard demanded. "You are four and twenty years old. Why are you still lurking in doorways and listening in on other people's conversations. You're parents raised you better than that." A feminine giggle reached Samuel's ears and he whirled around.

"Forgive me," Diana said, "but I never thought that the perfect Samuel Darcy would be listening at doors."

"Miss Knightley," Samuel muttered with a bow and the elderly housekeeper quietly left the hallway with a smile on her face. "I wasn't aware you were here."

"Yes, your parents gave me permission to play their pianoforte while Mama and Papa talked."

"Are you a great lover of music?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer. Her entire face lit up when she talked about music, much like his Aunt Georgiana.

"Oh yes," she breathed. "The only thing I love more is drawing. Mama tells me that once I found her paint set, I couldn't be torn away."

"I would like to see your pictures," he said honestly.

"Are _you_ a great lover of music?" she inquired with a blush. Samuel certainly was handsome. He looked like Mrs. Darcy a great deal, right down to the chocolate curls. His hazel eyes had a glint of gold in them and when he laughed, they sparkled.

"I am indeed," he replied. "My mother plays the pianoforte very well although you'll never hear her admit it." Diana laughed and Samuel felt his heart melt. Her laugh had become his favorite music in the world.

"I should probably return to the parlor," Diana said. "Mama and Papa will be wondering where I am."

"May I call on you tomorrow?" he blurted and then blushed deeply.

"I would like that," she replied with a smile. "Good day, Mr. Darcy."

"Good day, Miss Knightley," he said and kissed her hand on impulse. Now it was Diana turns to blush. She scurried out of the hall and met her parents. Samuel watched their carriage until it was out of sight.

Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy watch their obviously infatuated son stare after the Knightley carriage. They shared a smile and Fitzwilliam wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. She leant back into him and closed her eyes.

"Dearest?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"Should we help our boy?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," she said. "If only there was someone to help us. You might not have had to throw me into so many mud puddles." She felt more than heard his chuckle.

"But think of all the fun we never would have had all these years of marriage."

"True," she conceded. "Our children might have actually turned out normal."

"What a horrifying thought," Darcy said.

"And to think, Bennet would have never met Jillian."

"Exactly," Darcy said. "Our entire life hinged on that mud puddle. Let's say we visit Richard and Anne this year for Easter. Get the entire family together."

"That is a lot of people," Elizabeth chuckled. "Although, James and Eleanor are still on their honeymoon in Italy and the twins are still with Charles and Jane. Let us think about Easter after Christmas. For now, let's focus on helping two hopeless young people get some sense in their heads."

"I agree," Darcy laughed. "But let me kiss my wife first. I love you, Lizzy dearest."

"I love you too, William," she replied, "but the kisses shall have to wait. Your son is coming."

"It is nothing he hasn't seen before," Darcy said. "Just a quick little kiss, my love."

"Very well," Lizzy allowed dramatically, "but only if you promise that we will do a little matchmaking for our son."

"It was my idea, darling."

"But I approved."

"Lizzy, just hush and let me kiss you."

"Yes sir." Their kiss was interrupted by their son who just shook his head and walked out of the room. They had trained him well.


End file.
